El mejor regalo
by HoleInYourFace
Summary: En vísperas de navidad Yuri Plisetsky reflexiona su comportamiento de los ultimos días, solo con alguien en mente.
1. El mejor regalo

Un regalito navideño para ustedes.

Espero que tengan una linda navidad, asi como también pasen un buen año nuevo. Si estan pasando por un momento difícil, espero que tengan la fortaleza de salir adelante y esto solo sea como un resfrío. Quiero que sepan que cuentan con todo mi apoyo aunque no nos conozcamos, después de todo si llegaron aqui es por algo.

.

.

.

.

Para Yuri Plisetsky aquello había sido una discusión, y llevaban días sin hablarse, 10 días con 7 horas sin saber nada del otro. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, generalmente no pasaban más de quince minutos sin que Otabek se disculpara, aunque la culpa no fuese de él. Sí, quizá se exceda normalmente, pero su novio-amigo siempre le dejaba pasar sus enormes faltas y lograba calmar su tormenta de emociones.

¿Estará bien? Afuera hace frío, ¿llevará la ropa adecuada? Y las comidas ¿se estaría alimentando bien? Esa clase de pensamientos solo los tenía por su abuelo, pero ahora también los tenía por el mayor.

Le extrañaba y pensaba en él. Se enojaba con sí mismo por no poder pedir disculpas o buscarlo, solo amargas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Lo amaba, pero solo podría decirlo ahora, después de tantos días.

Sentía miedo, ¿y sí Otabek ya no quería saber más de su persona? Eso lo destruiría, y quizá el mayor tendría motivos, había pasado los límites aquel día en la cena organizada por dúo de idiotas llámese Viktor y Yuuri, quizá de verdad estuvo mal golpear la mesa y botar esos vasos, quizá estuvo mal gritarle a Viktor, quizá estuvo mal gritarle a Otabek que él no era su padre ni nada como para que lo riñera, quizá estuvo mal pedirle que saliera de su vista, y así era, todo su culpa. Si tan solo Viktor no fuese tan idiota… él no estaría pasando estas vísperas de navidad en la soledad de su departamento, pero también era cierto que debía dejar de culpar a terceros por sus faltas.

Nunca celebro navidad o algo similar. Pero con Otabek valía la pena celebrar cualquier cosa.

La idea de llamarlo le carcomía, así como el miedo al rechazo, pero más vale tarde que nunca, o algo así.

Estaba decidido a no perderlo, con esa idea en mente fue en busca del mayor. Ya casi era medianoche, y Otabek no contesta mensajes ni llamadas, su departamento está vacío y fuera de este Yuri Plisetsky sentía como su mundo se reducía a cenizas. En su móvil había 30 llamadas perdidas de Viktor, 25 de Yuuri, 2 mensajes de JJ pero nada de Otabek.

Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de sus lágrimas, sus labios agrietados por hielo de la noche, la fría noche estaba causando estragos en su persona, pero no le importo. Ya no le importaba nada, y de esa forma arrastró sus pasos hasta su departamento, tomando la ruta más larga.

Habían pasado 45 minutos, solo faltaban 5 para navidad y se había convencido de que no podía ser peor. Hasta que al llegar a su departamento noto las luces prendidas, había alguien allí dentro, y ese alguien sólo podría ser un ladrón. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y entró en su morada con sus sentidos agudizados, pero lo que encontró le tomó por sorpresa, era él, con el delantal de cocina y una cena improvisada.

-Beka… - sintió como si dejaran de asfixiarlo, las lágrimas nuevamente caían por sus mejillas, al parecer no era un sueño, Otabek le estaba sonriendo con sus brazos extendidos, sin pensarlo corrió hasta él lanzándose sobre este, e inevitablemente terminaron en el piso, abrazados.

-Lo siento Yuri, debí haber venido antes, pero tuve gripe y no quise contagiarte, además mi móvil cayó al inodoro y quede incomunicado. ¿Me perdonaras?- asintió con su rostro oculto en el pecho del mayor, Otabek era tan bueno que incluso se disculpaba con un malcriado como él.

-Yo lo siento… Fui un tonto, malcriado y egoísta, prometo cambiar, yo no quiero perderte… Por favor no te alejes de mi.- Su corazón seguía comprimido, pero las palabras del mayor siempre le calmaban.

-No podría alejarme. Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo, Yuri, yo te amo tal cual eres… Y si quieres que no me aleje podría vivir contigo ¿Quieres?- sus manos acariciaban con extrema delicadeza el suave cabello del rubio, quien aún no soltaba el abrazo, su respiración se había calmado y el sentimiento de felicidad se colaba lentamente en su interior ante la propuesta del moreno.

-Sí quiero.- Respondió animado, Otabek era el mejor regalo que podía desear y desde ese instante se prometió a sí mismo hacer de este al hombre más feliz del planeta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. El mejor regalo, es solo estar a tu lado

Lamento tanto la demora, el capitulo estaba listo desde hace días pero no podia subirlo.

Gracias por los revs y todo el amor a la historia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Los gritos de Yuri aun golpeaban su cabeza, "no eres mi padre, déjame en paz" estaba realmente furioso, y la verdad aun no terminaba de saber por qué aquella denominada "Cena familiar" por Viktor, terminó peor que catástrofe nuclear. Aunque sí reconocía el talento que poseía el ruso mayor para hacer enojar a su pequeño pirozhky, y según palabras de este mismo su estupidez le producía alergia, pero Viktor era como su padre ¿o no? O al menos lucían como una familia, y su instinto le decía que era bueno para Yuri tener una visión diferente de familia.

Luego de aquél incidente no quiso buscar a Yuri, a pesar de que su cuerpo involuntariamente siempre lo termina llevando hasta el menor. Como marcar su número como acto reflejo, caminar hasta el departamento del menor, comprar sus comidas favoritas en el super market que está abierto las 24 horas, preparar la cena para ambos. Pero Yuri era su persona favorita, y a pesar de que sus palabras le causaran dolor, este lo seguía siendo. Aunque también era cierto que debía recuperarse de aquellas palabras, porque era la primera vez que Yuri también descargaba su furia con él, para la sorpresa de muchos, el pequeño Yuri nunca involucró a Otabek en sus rabietas o enojos.

El frío calaba en lo más profundo de su humanidad, pero se encontraba tan deprimido que ni siquiera se preocupó de recoger su abrigo, solo vestía un delgado jersey, pantalones de pijama y su bata de levantar, y llevaba más de media hora parado como un perdedor en medio de la plaza que se encontraba camino a casa de Yuri, sumergiéndose en su miseria, extrañandolo, pero aún sentía un poco de dolor al recordar el incidente de la cena o mejor dicho el desastre de la cena. Su mente tardó algunos segundos en notar que alguien le hablaba disgustado y remeció con fuerza su entumecido cuerpo, era JJ ¿Qué hacía ese idiota aquí? Eso no importaba, todo era borroso, ya arreglaría cuentas con ese subnormal. Que ironía incluso comenzaba a pensar cómo Yuri, pero él no quería pensar, todo se estaba volviendo borroso y pesado.

Despertó en una habitación extraña, pero a la vez conocida… en algún momento había llegado a la habitación que Viktor -su suegro(?)- compartía con Yuuri. Sentía el letargo en su cuerpo y algo que molestaba en su frente, con desgano llevó su mano hasta esta encontrando un post id dejado allí por JJ

-¡Lucias como un loco allí parado!, podrías haber muerto, pero has sido salvado por el rey.

Más vale que te arregles con el gatito, Viktor me contó todo.

Nos vemos en la copa Rostelecom

JJ The King-

Su rostro ardía pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, debía levantarse y cuando se dispuso a hacerlo entro Yuuri con su clásica expresión de "madre preocupada"

-Otabek, quédate en cama, aun tienes fiebre. Tenías 39.5° podrías haber muerto o haber terminado muy mal. Estábamos tan preocupados cuando JJ te trajo a casa… aunque aún no sabemos porqué estaba aquí en Rusia. E-en fin, estoy muy enojado ¿Cómo has podido descuidarte tanto? ¿Acaso es por Yurio? Aún así no quiero que mi hijo se quede solo… Oh Viktor maldición me he pegado tu estupidez- Era algo extraño ver a Yuuri en esa faceta, pero a la vez agradable, también se sentía feliz por Yurio, el tener una familia como aquella. El rostro del japonés estaba sonrojado, pero su expresión no dejó de ser suave. - Lo siento, no te levantes, aún estás débil, traeré la cena y tu medicina pronto- Asintió resignado mientras veía como el mayor abandonaba la habitación. Su espera trasladó sus pensamientos hasta su novio. Le extrañaba y estuvo a punto de morir por una estupidez y morir significaba no verlo más. Al pensar eso su pecho dolía, su respiración se volvía más pesada y un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Solo podía pensar en lo sólo que se estaba sintiendo, ya iban cinco días desde el incidente, movió su cuerpo con letargo con la intención de levantarse siendo detenido por Yuuri y Viktor. El primero traía una bandeja con comida, desconocía el nombre o que era específicamente y Viktor traía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Has sido irresponsable. ¿Cómo podría confiarle a mi hijo a una persona así? Como tu padre político te obligaré a que te quedes hasta que estés totalmente recuperado. Mamá y yo cuidaremos de ti y contactaremos a nuestro pequeño para que venga. No entiendo cómo llegaste a esto- Bufó fingiendo molestia. Yuuri por otro lado le dio un sutil codazo al mayor, captando la atención de ambos- Viktor no seas así, está enfermo y recuerda que en nuestra primera pelea lloraste en cada rincón de la ciudad gritando que yo ya no te quería. Estas siendo dramático… Otabek, ignora a Viktor ¿Sí? Prepare gachas, y aqui esta tu medicina.- Ver a esos dos le causaba gracia, sobre todo confirmar lo que Yurio solía decir "Viktor ese idiota es un drama queen, compadezco al cerdo" y tenía razón, en ese instante el mayor limpiaba lagrimas falsas alegando que su pobre bebé podría haber enviudado para luego pasar a la furia alegando que él no había dado consentimiento para un matrimonio. Ante tal escena no pudo más que dejar escapar su risa.

Habían pasado cinco días desde su llegada a la casa del ruso, su fiebre había bajado, aunque su garganta aún se encontraba inflamada, pero eso era lo de menos, ya podía volver a casa, aunque Viktor seguía lloriqueando mientras alegaba algo acerca del síndrome del nido vacío y acerca de la adopción de quintillizos. Durante esos cinco días les fue imposible contactar a Yuri, no estaba en casa, ni contestaba llamadas, además Otabek había dejado su móvil en casa, su angustia sólo aumentaba.

Su estancia fue agradable, a pesar de ser tratado y consentido como un niño pequeño. Yuuri incluso le regaló un oso de peluche y Viktor insistía en que jugase wii con él, "Debemos pasar tiempo de calidad como padre e hijo" justificaba, además de llenar sus bolsillos de golosinas, que usaba para "premiarlo" cada vez que ganaba o "ayudaba a mamá mientras papá trabajaba"

Se encontraba en la sala de estar con un pequeño bolso, que en su interior tenía un par de mudas de ropa, las cuales fueron obsequiadas por "sus padres"

Aquellos días fueron agradables, pero su preocupación por Yuri solo lo lograba deprimir, lo extrañaba, quería saber de él, si se estaba cuidando apropiadamente, si estaba o no sobreexigiendo su cuerpo con el entrenamiento. Luego de despedirse de la pareja caminó con prisa hasta su casa, dejó sus pertenencias y cogió su móvil. No tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje, una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza, aún quedaban restos de gripe en su cuerpo, lo mejor sería ir a lavar su rostro y tomar medicina.

Su casa estaba hecha un desastre, el baño tenía polvo por todas partes, primero debía limpiar, o eso pretendía hasta que accidentalmente su móvil cayó al inodoro. Otabek no es de aquellos que insultan y blasfeman, pero en ese momento dejó escapar unas cuantas maldiciones. Ahora no podría llamar a Yuri, llamar desde un teléfono público no era opción, el menor jamás contestaba números desconocidos. Ahora estaba más que seguro, debía ir a casa de su pequeño pirozhky, pero antes compraría ingredientes para la cena, debía reconciliarse apropiadamente, y de paso se aseguraría de que este coma saludable.

Pasar tantos días separados fue deprimente, no iba a permitir que pasaran navidad de esa manera. Cargaba bolsas con las compras para la cena y algunas cosas adicionales, caminó con prisa hasta llegar al departamento del menor, busco la llave bajo la maceta y entró, se llevó una no tan agradable sorpresa al notar que se encontraba vacío, solo había un par de trastes sucios y la pequeña mascota del rubio dormía sobre el sofá. Un hielo atravesó su pecho, tenía miedo ¿Y sí se había marchado? Pero el felino estaba allí, Yuri volvería, debía volver. Trato de volver en sí y se dispuso a limpiar el lugar rápidamente, para luego preparar la cena.

Sus sentimientos, aún dolían, pero la causa era distinta, ahora le extrañaba. Preparó con esmero la cena, katsudon, cuya receta había obtenido recientemente de su madre política, llámese Yuuri, stroganoff, blinis, té negro con limón, los infaltables pirozhkis y unos vatrushkas.

Limpió la cocina, ordenó las prendas tiradas por el departamento dejando el lugar impecable. Sólo faltaba Yuri, el estar tantos días separados le dio una idea, aunque esperaba que el menor aceptase su propuesta, vivir juntos era un gran paso para su relación, incluso contaba con el permiso de Yuuri y Viktor, si iba a hacer algo lo haría correctamente, hasta el abuelo de Yuri había dado su aprobación, ahora solo dependía del menor.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para medianoche y el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo alertó de que aún traía puesto el delantal de cocina.

Sintió alivio al verlo llegar, pero se sintió realmente mal al ver su aspecto, había estado sufriendo todos estos días.

-Beka…- Allí estaba, era Yuri, no era un sueño. Extendió sus brazos y esbozó una sonrisa, de esas que sólo le regalaba a su novio. El menor se arrojó a sus brazos con tal fuerza que le fue imposible no caer.

-Lo siento Yuri, debí haber venido antes, pero tuve gripe y no quise contagiarte, además mi móvil cayó al inodoro y quede incomunicado. ¿Me perdonarás?- El menor asintió enterrando su rostro en el pecho del mayor, Otabek comenzó a acariciar los suaves cabellos de Yuri, notando como este humedecía su chaqueta con lágrimas.

-Yo lo siento… Fui un tonto, malcriado y egoísta, prometo cambiar, yo no quiero perderte… Por favor no te alejes de mi.- Negó como acto reflejo, ¿Él? Otabek Altin ¿Alejarse de Yuri Plisetsky? Sólo en la peor de las pesadillas. Debía aclararle sus sentimientos de forma verbal, a veces su pequeño era un poco severo, pero era lindo escuchar al menor disculparse.

-No podría alejarme. Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo, Yuri, yo te amo tal cual eres… Y si quieres que no me aleje podría vivir contigo ¿Quieres?- por segundos pensó en agregar su clásico "¿Quieres o no?" pero era una ocasión especial, entrelazo sus dedos en la finas hebras de cabello, la respiración del menor se había regularizado y levantó su rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y húmedas a causa de sus lágrimas. Su nariz lucía muy roja y ligeramente congestionada, aunque para Otabek todo aquello era adorable.

-Sí quiero.- sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba junto al menor. Ahora que este había aceptado su propuesta no se iba a alejar nuevamente. Con esa idea en mente acercó su rostro al menor, besó su frente como acostumbraba hacerlo pero recibió un gruñido como respuesta, Yuri esperaba algo más y él lo sabía, sonrió nuevamente y esta vez beso al menor. El beso se extendió y al cabo de unos minutos se separaron.

-Yuri, feliz navidad… preparé la cena. Vamos a comer, luces muy delgado. A partir de hoy estás bajo mi cuidado permanente- El menor asintió con gracia, entrelazó sus manos y fue hasta la mesa, Todo se veía tan apetitoso.

-Fe-feliz navidad Beka, gracias por todo.- Aquellas palabras le llenaron por completo y sin pensarlo envolvió al menor en un abrazo. Estar junto a Yuri era el mejor regalo que podría tener en su vida...aunque aún debía decirle que prometió pasar año nuevo con sus padres políticos, pero eso lo arreglaría luego, ahora debía recuperar tiempo perdido, y quizá poner en práctica eso del Twister que mencionó Viktor.

* * *

Nuevamente perdón por la demora.

Sus revs son amor, y me han dado animos para seguir escribiendo. La verdad estoy trabajando en algo nuevo de esta parejita, pero avanzare lo suficiente para después poder conpartirla con ustedes.

No duden en enviar mensajitos, trato de responderlos todos a la brevedad.

Feliz año atrasado y mucho amor para ustedes.


End file.
